kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunagi
Height: 105 meters Weight: 56 000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, Tusks Secondary Attacks: Rhythmic Assault Primary Weapon: Echo Crush, Sonic pulverizer Secondary Weapon: Interference waves Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Bunagi is a jungle guardian from Gabon, one of several similar Bantu spirit guardians associated with central Africa. Bunagi is roughly human in appearance, but with thick tree-like legs, large teeth, and tusks emerging from his jaw. Bunagi is the guardian associated with rhythm, sound, and echos, and uses a variety of sonic-powered techniques in combat. His signature technique is to strike the ground to create several audible “echos” of returning energy, which he can use to dramatically enhance his melee techniques by timing his strikes to their rhythm. Origin: M'Bunagi is one of several guardians who defended the Bantu in central Africa. These guardians would appear at various sizes - sometimes only slightly larger than human beings, sometimes larger than elephants, and sometimes large enough to tower across the sky. M'Bunagi was especially known for his skillful techniques - driving away enemies and defeating other guardians without any collateral damage. In the last 300 years the guardians have not been seen even once, and many believed them to be gone forever, if they ever existed at all. But very recently M'Bunagi has reappeared, for what reason people cannot say. He seems to be searching for something - perhaps for his fellow guardians, or perhaps for some new threat that only he can see. As he ranged out of his native regions other people in the world have begun to recognize him - calling him “Bunagi.” He has been engaged a handful of times, and on those occasions he is just as likely to disappear as he is to stand and fight. Until his motives can be established he is considered by most governments to be a dangerous threat. Energy System: Bunagi regains energy slowly over time. He also regains energy from sonic events which he does not otherwise manipulate - for example, his Echo Crush can either become a powerful melee boost, or re-absorbed as energy Ranged Combat: Bunagi can create sonic events at several distances to knock down and/or disorient foes, weakening their ability to use ranged combat in response. He can also project a focused beam of sonic energy from his throat, which deals increasingly high damage over time. Bunagi can project waves of sonic energy through the earth or the air, to catch multiple opponents off-guard at once. Grappling: Bunagi has very capable hands and plenty of upper-body strength. He does not generally attempt a grapple until his opponent is disoriented and unable to resist, but against small & quick opponents a more aggressive grappling style would prove very effective. Melee Combat: Bunagi's powerful limbs were built for close-quarters combat, and his reach is exceptional. When magnified by an Echo, Bunagi's melee strikes are peerless in terms of sustained damage, though such attacks are strictly limited by the timing and duration of the Echo itself. Bunagi's solid body is very resistant to Impacts, which increases his ability to trade melee blows. Weaknesses: Against characters who can ignore Sonic damage, Bunagi's ranged combat options are limited. He can also be confounded by quick characters able to anticipate and dodge his Interference Waves and bring the fight in close before Bunagi has time to establish an Echo. His Rhythmic Assaults allow for very long combos, but also reduce his reaction times should opponents feint out of the way. Animation Guidelines: *Personality: Bunagi personality *Combat Focus: Bunagi combat focus *Special Considerations: Bunagi special considerations Category:Good Kaiju